nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrax (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive)
Thrax - Glen Levy Thrax is the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Thrax traveled to Earth to enlist help for his plan. Thrax sent out several boxes to various villains on Earth. The boxes were sent to Kamdor and Miratrix, Flurious, Moltor, and the Fearcats. Once all the villains assembled in his cave, Thrax made his appearance and introduced himself. Miratrix recognized his name and told him he had been banished. Thrax told them like Flurious and Moltor, he had dealt with Sentinel Knight. He had battled Sentinel Knight. Sentinel Knight had banished him to a dumpster on the moon. But evil like his was too great to be contained. As Sentinel Knight grew weaker, Thrax grew stronger. Thrax managed to break free. Thrax told them enough about him. Thrax pointed out how they all wanted the jewels but had been stopped by the Power Rangers. Kamdor pointed out the Power Rangers were powerful. Thrax told them they should work together. The villains were outrage, none wanted to work with the other. Thrax suggested a temporary alliance, to destroy the Power Rangers. With the Power Rangers out of the way, they could plunder the Earth for the jewels. The villains agreed and listen to Thrax's plans. Thrax entered San Angeles with his army of villains and several Chillers and Lava Lizards as well. Thrax announced they would be the ones responsible for the demise of the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers arrived. Thrax and the rest battled the Power Rangers. It was a fairly easy battle for Thrax and the rest. Thrax instructed them to gather all their evil energy. The villains did so and damaged the universal morphing grid. The Operation Overdrive Rangers were demorphed and no more. Thrax was very pleased. He became even more pleased when Sentinel Knight appeared in front of the teens. The villains wanted to destroy Sentinel Knight, but Thrax stopped them. He told them there was only one way to destroy Sentinel Knight and he knew what it was. Sentinel Knight and the teens vanished. Thrax returned to his cave as the villains went forth around the globe attacking and searching for the jewels. But the villains did not have much luck. Kamdor and Mig had been stopped by a new set of Rangers. Later, Flurious would enter, just as angry. Flurious had been defeated as well. Flurious told Thrax he thought there would be no more Rangers, instead new ones were popping up like germaniums. Norg added he liked geraniums. The new Rangers were Green Mystic Force Power Ranger, Red S.P.D. Power Ranger, Yellow Dino Thunder Power Ranger, Blue Ninja Storm Power Ranger, and Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Thrax assured the villains they would destroy the Rangers. Thrax had a monster at the ready for them to use to destroy the Rangers. While the villains battled the Rangers, Thrax planned on having his revenge on Sentinel Knight. Thrax knew the easy way to find the Excelsior sword was to follow Mack. Sure enough Mack lead him to the warrior goddess statue that held the sword. Before Mack could try and get the sword, Thrax appeared in front of him. Thrax taunted Mack with letting him know that he had lead him to the sword. Thrax was ready to battle Mack, but his staff was knocked aside by Dax. Mack was surprised to see him and asked him how he had gotten here. Dax told him he had followed those guys and pointed. Ronny, Rose, Will, and Tyzonn were there as well. Thrax was angry but was still confident that he would get the sword. Thrax went to the statue and try to get the sword. The statue let out a powerful blow that knocked Thrax away. Mack laughed and told Thrax he didn't know anything about the warrior goddess. Only the warrior goddess could decide who got the sword. Thrax was upset. His parents had turned good, and he wanted the legacy to continue in evil. Thrax decided he would destroy the sword, so no one could have it. Thrax used his staff against the statue, but it merely knocked him aside once more. Thrax was really angry and announced if he could not have the sword, he would destroy their world. Thrax then vanished. Thrax meet with the evil alliance in the city. He was surprised when they found Vulturus hurt in the city. Earlier, Vulturus had battled the five Rangers in their two Megazords. Mack had come running up with the Excelsior sword and battled Vulturus, hurting it badly. Vulturus was suppose to be invincible. Flurious told Thrax that with the Rangers it was always good to have a plan B. Flurious took a gyro and laced it inside Vulturus. Vulturus was immediately revived and now had armor. Thrax left with his evil alliance and Vulturus to face down the eleven teens. Thrax did not understand how the Operation Overdrive teens got their powers back. The teens told him once a ranger, always a ranger. The teens morphed. Thrax and his evil alliance, along with several Chillers and Lava Lizards battled the teens. The battle was not as easy as before. Thrax battled Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Eventually Sentinel Knight arrived. Thrax wished he had the sword so he could destroy Sentinel Knight. Sentinel Knight told him that would never happened as the sword was now a part of him. Thrax battled Sentinel Knight and was destroyed. Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Series Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Monsters Category:TV-Y7 villains Category:TV 14 Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Live-Action Category:Aliens Category:Wizards